The Things We Do
by Mai Naotaki
Summary: Going to the City, falling in love with a bad boy! All the things Himeno has to go through on the road to success. What's she going to do when she gets dragged into a cycle of distress?
1. Chapter 1

_Prima Ballerina  
Chapter 1_

**Mai's Opening Notes:** So you've stumbled onto another one of my fan-fictions, and or you are just browsing my work. Well, let me tell you that this one is going to be different from anything that I have written. I think I am going to take a more serious tone with this. As you would have guessed this is not going to follow the series, I thought I'd give it a twist.

**The Rundown:** I figured I'd tell you exactly what you're getting into. Himeno ditzy yet poised well-known ballerina. She knows what she wants and knows how to get it. She doesn't let herself get tied down easily. Bad boys are not her thing, which is until she meets a certain raven-haired man who has her eating out of the palm of his hand and seeking passion. Will she let him drag her into the coils of love or will she fight it?

**Disclaimer:** All the characters from Prètear are copy written to ADV and thus I do not claim any ownership over them. I will not write this in upcoming chapters.

---

She stood in the middle of the dancing studio. She had taken her form and was beginning her second set of stretches. It wouldn't be long before she was off into one of her routines. She was used to this already, after all; her stepmother had made sure she was dancing since Himeno joined the family. It has been seven hard years since then, but she had loved it from day one. It was the only thing she would ever thank for mother for. She began to pirouette as she began a routine she knew like the back of her hand. Tomorrow she would have another audition. She wanted to start a life on stage, not as a dancer but a full-length performer. She was tired of the high life, the fancy tights and her star role in _Swan Lake_. Her short reddish-brown hair bounced, against her glistening skin, as she leaped into the air. She was sure that she would get a good role in what she was auditioning for; there was no doubt about it. After hours of practice she reached in her duffle bag for a towel. Damping at her face she looked at the other dancers as they scattered around slowly exiting the studio. "Oomph" Himeno looked down at the short woman who slumped on the floor. "What a workout" She muttered as she reclined on one of the long mirrors against the wall.

"Yayoi" Himeno let out in a low and friendly voice, "that's not very ladylike"

"So what, I'm beat." She let out a sigh of relief as she let her feet rest. "So what's on the schedule tonight Himeno?" Himeno eyed the woman and smiled.

"I thought we'd end it with a little dancing and a few drinks. She knelt before her and smiled in a wicked manner "Unless you're tired" Yayoi quickly rose to her feet, her duffle bag at hand, and saluted.

"I, Yayoi, never tire" The two women chuckled as they headed towards the door. "I live all the way across town though. I'd have to bum off some of your clothes."

"No worries, I have plenty to spare" And that she did, she had a whole walk in closet to prove it too. She gave Yayoi a small bump with her shoulder as they proceeded to the showers. What really got her through the day was knowing that whatever devious plot she was conjuring Yayoi would be there to back her up. It had been this way since the two were small children. Wherever Himeno went it was known Yayoi was there too. So when Himeno was enrolled in Ballet Yayoi went along for the ride. After the big move to the city Yayoi decided to continue classes but she soon learned that Art was her passion. Himeno chuckled as she washed her hair.

"What's so funny?" Yayoi asked from the stall beside Himeno.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one." With a chuckle the silence took them over, with the acceptation of the other dancers.

----

The music soared loudly as the two women entered the club. It was dark, though there were blinking lights and spotlights all around the dance floor. Himeno was wearing a simple strapless pink silk dress, which was snug and short against her slender form. She had a single pin of a butterfly holding back her bangs on the right. Yayoi had chosen a pair of white slacks and a purple silk blouse, it was more of her style. "I'm going to the bar" Himeno let out over the music.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to go see who's here" With that the parted ways. Himeno found a nice spot towards the edge of the bar. She felt the eyes of an older man's on her and tried her best to ignore it. _You're a performer,_ She reminded herself, _Eyes are always on you._

"You're going to burn a hole through the lady's dress, Ken" The bartender hollered as he approached. She could feel the eyes look away and a snort came from the man beside her.

"I only wish" He let out with muffled words and rose from his stool, walking away.

"Foreigners" The bartender let out as he shook his head. His scarlet eyes fell onto her milky white face. A smile formed as she met his gaze. "So what can I get you miss?" She smirked and looked him over. _Spiky black hair with red highlights, quite a rebel._ She thought to herself as she straightened in her seat.

"Let me get a screw driver" She said in a melodic voice.

"Coming right up" He said breaking their locked gaze. He hustled behind the counter mixing the vodka and orange juice. She couldn't help it, she took a peek at his butt as he filled a glass with ice. Pouring the substance into the glass he brought it over and placed it gently in front of her. "I hope it's to your liking." She took a sip and eyed him once more. With a smile she stirred at her drink.

"I like" She almost purred as Yayoi took a seat beside her. Himeno looked over as Yayoi adjusted her glasses. "Anyone we know?"

"Everyone's here" She said as she eyed the bartender. "Can I get a lime margarita?"

"Coming right up sweet cheeks" Yayoi chuckled at the nickname and returned her attention to Himeno.

"Cute isn't he?" Himeno asked in a whisper as the two observed him.

"Not your type"

"I know, but I'd like to taste-" She was interrupted as he returned with Yayoi's drink. The two blushed as he smiled. Setting the drink down he leaned on the counter.

"You know it's bad to talk about the person mixing your drinks." The two chuckled and Himeno ran a hand through her hair.

"I was just telling Yayoi what a nice butt you had" The bartender quirked a brow and answered with laughter. "The name's Himeno."

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm glad my buns of steel could entertain you" A giggle escaped Yayoi's lips as he continued to speak. "My name is Go"

"The pleasure is all ours" Yayoi said with a bright smile as she sipped at her drink.

"Are you new here? We come here all the time and we haven't seen you around."

"The owner is my father" he started as another one of the bartenders scooped ice beside him. "I used to work at his other place, so I guess I'm new"

"Yaten never mentioned he had a son"

"I think he's still in denial" He chuckled slightly as he scratched at he head. "So you girls are clubbers?" He scanned the silk they both wore in question.

"We might not look it but we are." Yayoi smiled as someone tapped her shoulder and asked her to dance. "Be back in a jiff" She said scurrying off.

"So I have a nice butt, huh?" The two smiled at each other, making Himeno chuckle. "What's so funny? I think I do too" He said eyeing his butt jokingly. "So Himeno, what do you do for a living. You look way to classy to be any old clubber."

"I do ballet. Right now I have the lead role in " She smiled at the astonishment in his eyes.

"I didn't recognize you without the long blond wig" That made her smile. To have someone not recognize her. When she was on stage she made it a habit to take everything about her and throw it out the window. She was devoted to the role.

"I can't picture a punk like you at the theater." He winced and patted her head in a friendly manner.

"Just because I'm a punk doesn't mean I can't enjoy fine art." They both smiled,

"Are you talking about me or the play."

"Both" He winked and she pushed at his face.

"You know, Yayoi is a painter. That is if you like fine art you should check out her work at the gallery next week." She took a small card from her handbag and handed it to him.

"Will you be there?"

"I'm her muse" She rose and picked at her cash. He placed a hand on hers and smiled.

"Drinks are on me" With that she canted her head to the side and smiled as she walked into the crowd and disappeared. "What a woman." She looked over to one of the customers, who only nodded in agreement.

----

Last night had been a blast; she had to admit her idea did her good. Now she was ready for her big audition. She was moving out from routine and souring into a new stage in her life. She was going to change everything, all she had to do was get a call back. She walked into the dance studio. There were people already auditioning in the center of the room. She looked at the others stretching to the sides. They'd go one by one, that was a first. She sat in a corner and began to massage her feet, she'd move on to other stretches once her feet were pampered. She listened to the soft music that was being danced to. She tugged at her tights as she searched her duffle bag for her cd. With a sigh of relief she held it in her hands, then placed it back. Today she would do something different, a routine she had put together. Hopefully that would be enough for them. As time passed she stretched and rehearsed the moves in her head. Her name was called and she handed them her tape. It was played as she made it to the center of the room. She eyed them behind the table as they scribbled on papers and whispered, she figured they'd be talking about her old work. They probably were, no doubt about it. She smiled as she prepared to dance. Closing her eyes she let the music flow through her. She reminded herself that she had to sell what she had and they had to love it. She moved slowly in a sassy manner. She wasn't doing a normal routine, or what everyone else would consider normal. She was letting her body and soul into the music. She moved like a snake, her body seducing. The other dancers were astounded as they watched her. As the song ended she leaped into the air and landed on all fours. Slowly she peeked out at everyone in front of her, and the applause began. She bowed her head slightly and walked up to the people holding the audition. "I hope that wasn't over the top."

"It wasn't" Said a man as he returned her tape. "Expect our call" He smiled as he patted her hand. "We will call" He winked, making Himeno smile. She had caught their eye, a call back. Things were moving quicker than she ever thought. Soon her name would be bigger than big. She'd be able to dance in whatever type of play she wanted.

"Don't get your hopes high" She murmured as she left the studio. She didn't want more fame than what she had, honestly all she wanted was bigger roles. She smiled as she went down into the subway. Passing the toll she began to run as she heard her train arrive. It was crowded around this time and she didn't want to wait for the next one. She pushed through the crowd and made it inside on time. Yup, on time to be trapped in the corner of a hot musty train. It started and the passengers gently shifted back.

"Sorry," came the voice of a man as he unwillingly pinned her to her corner. He looked over his shoulder and swore at the man behind him. His gaze lowered to the petite red head in front of him. "I'm really sorry" She giggled slightly and their eyes locked.

"You're forgiven" She said in a childish voice as she observed him. She, she was an observer. Himeno wouldn't deny it. Every time she met someone new she couldn't take her eyes off of him or her. This time she froze, right smack down on his deep blue eyes. Such mystery, passion and excitement. She shook at her head and tried to look away, but instead closed her eyes.

"That's good." As the train came to a stop Himeno looked up, the stranger was gone. It was too bad. She noted, he was gorgeous. He was the type of guy she could fall for.

**Mai's Closing Notes:** Wow, that was long. Yup, I felt inspired. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I really wanted to write this story because I wanted to show the passion that dance can bring to people. I don't know if I worded that correctly, hopefully you understand! Anywho, I have no idea about anything having to do with ballet. Personally, I like my Latin flavor XD . . . that and jumping around like an idiot at a rock concert. So, any reference here to a ballet move was gotten from a friend. I don't even know what the damn stick they stretch on is called . . . . it starts with a b right . . . . anyone know? See you soon! Next chapter is called _Dance to My Beat_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
Dance to My Beat**_

**Mai's Opening Notes** ::Looks around:: And so, we meet again. It seems the fates have played us an evil hand O-o I mean . . . Welcome back . . . Hi to anyone new . . . Oh wait . . . has anyone even read this XD Let's see, it's getting cold out . . . I'm behind on my favorite fic Just You Wait by Rui On top of all this I'm sick ::cries:: Oh well, no one told me to dress like a hoochie! On with the story! Reponses to any questions or comments (if any) are at the end!

----

The steam filled the peach colored room. A slow ballad played on the stereo outside. The water ran smoothly from the shower. She stood there, head under the rushing water, half asleep. It had been a hard day, no a hard week, and still she had yet to get a call back. She ran her hands through her short reddish-brown hair. She shut the water and dried off. As she wrapped the towel around her upper torso she wiped at the mirror with her palm. "What a face" Himeno said, referring to the bags under her eyes. "Not sleeping doesn't suit you. Drying off her hair she stepped out of her room. Tempted, by the fluffy bed and cooled covers, she began to dress for bed. Tonight wasn't a night to party, as it had been last Friday night. She had taken a few extra classes and practiced on her own to combine everything with a zest of hip-hop. Now all she wanted was to let her body float into a nice warm bed, read a trashy romance novel and drink some hot apple tea. As she slipped on something comfortable she stepped into the hallway. A beep echoed through her small apartment. Someone had called while she was in the shower. She walked toward the small table and pressed her answering machine. As the message started to play she went into the kitchen and started to boil some water.

_--"Miss Himeno Awayuki, sorry to bother you so late. I had my  
secretary try your house all day but she never thought of leaving a  
message. This is Shoji Fujii; we met earlier this week at the audition.  
I'm sorry that I hadn't gotten to you sooner. Since I decided on you as  
my female lead I had to pick and choose at dancers to back you up.  
Can you come back to the rehearsal hall tomorrow at nine am?"--_

Himeno poured the hot water into a cup and let her tea pack rest within it. She smiled lightly and leaned against the counter as she blew air towards her drink. She had the part, and not only was she casted but she was the lead. This play was exactly what she had been looking for, something spunky and upbeat with romance and drama. It was a long way from I Swan Lake/I but that made the excitement even more exhilarating. She walked towards the phone and began to dial. The phone rang until someone picked up on the other line, "Hello?" A groggy Yayoi questioned, as she fussed with the phone's cord.

"Hey, it's Himeno. I just got called in. I'm the lead" Himeno smiled as she heard words of congratulations and praise from the half dormant woman. "I know, this is my big break, I can finally move on from classical."

----

The morning sun crept through the dark burgundy drapes. His mind deep in sleep refused to awaken. He trim and firm body lay inert amongst the silver and white comforters. A noise in the distance, almost seeming from another world, a small thump, a sniffle and the sound of his alarm clock threatened his tranquil state. His eyes slowly opened from their rest. Deep blue hues cleared as his mind soon summed up what was happening. It was morning, he should be asleep still but he had places to be. "Daddy!" A small boy called out as he rushed into the room. His small cherub-like face was flushed and tears were streaming down his cheeks. The man slowly sat up, his eyes scanning the small boy. He turned the alarm clock off and reached down for the boy. He cradled the small child for a moment, to calm his cries.

"What's wrong Shin? Did you fall?" The deep voice questioned in a distant manner as he ran a hand through the small boy's golden brown hair. He nodded under his father's touch and snuggled into his strong hold. Nothing could describe the comfort a child felt when laying in his father's arms. "It's ok," The man said as his eyes caught glimpse of an orange-haired boy peeking from the edge of the entrance. "Hajime," he said and the boy slowly came out of hiding. "Did you drop him again?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for him to fall." Hajime looked down at the ground as he spoke to his father. He felt shame, hurt and a few tears starting to threaten descent. From the corner of his eyes his saw his father signal him to approach. He did so slowly and climbed onto the bed. His father patted his head and drew him close into an embrace.

"Just apologize and everything will be alright." He knew his child to be sensitive to any punishment and making things so simple made it easier to handle. So how did a man, twenty-five year old, end up raising two young children on his own? He sighed as he heard the apology come and go.

----

Music echoed through the hall as Himeno walked into the studio. It was something she had never heard before, so she figured that it was a score for one of the scenes in the play. She wore her street clothes this time, a short pink skirt with a white tank top. Over her shoulder she carried a small bag with her tights and dance clothes. As she got closer the music began to get louder. As she approached the doorway she poked her head in. In the center stood the choreographer and a handful of dancers. To her left was a young man on a laptop, where the music was coming from, and Shoji Fujii. This was a critical part of the recalls. They'd have to teach them a single dance and pick from the people who learned it the quickest or did it the best. It was like an odd game of tag. "Miss Awayuki" Shoji called out as he spotted her watching the dancers. Himeno looked over and smiled as she was found out. "Come take a seat." Doing as she was asked she sat between Shoji and the young man who fiddled with his laptop. "This is Kei, he's in charge of a lot to do with the play." Kei nodded, without giving her a single glance.

"It's a pleasure," Kei said as he clicked away, adding beats and taking some away from his music. Himeno watched curiously, then her attention was drawn away by Shoji.

"I kind of want you to help me pick out the dancers." Himeno's brow arched as she looked at the chubby brown-haired man. "See, the reason I choose you to be my lead female was because I could feel the passion that you released with your dance. I mean I love the way your boy curls and twists to every beat, but mostly I love that you put your heart into every step. I want this play to be a hit; the only way that will happen is if I have extraordinary dancers and singers." Himeno nodded lightly as she was passed several index cards, each with a picture stapled onto it. A scorecard, she figured as she eyed Shoji. He smiled and patted her head affectionately.

"I'll do my best to help" She let out a large grin as she began to watch the dancers. Footsteps echoed through the room, against the sounds of Kei's music. From the corner of her eyes she caught the sight of a tall man in black clothes. She heard Shoji shift in his seat as he looked up. She heard the greeting Shoji let out and the return from the man. She was tempted to turn and look, but considered her curiosity rude.

"What's with the runts?" Shoji asked as he stood to join the man.

"My sitter called in sick at the last moment." That voice she recognized it vaguely.

"We're not runts!" A small child's voice called out and Shoji chuckled.

"Oh! This is Himeno." Now at Shoji's words she looked over and smiled. "Himeno, this is Hayate and his squirts Shin and Hajime" Himeno stood and shook Hayate's hand then playfully she did the same with his children. "You two will be spending a lot of time together so I suggest you make friends" Shoji said playfully as he patted Kei's head. Kei nodded and raised the tempo of his melody.

"Well, you know me Shoji, I get along with everyone." The two men chuckled as Shoji began to walk towards the choreographer, Hajime following in companionship. Himeno watched silently and her attention reverted to the small three-year-old who tugged at her skirt. She looked down and gave him her full attention.

"You're very pretty lady."

"Shin!" Hayate let out as he took the small boy into his arms. "Sorry about that. Kid's kind of a lady's man" Himeno let out a small laugh as the two locked eyes. Hers, he noted, were a deep rum color. They were enticing and seductive in a playful manner. He'd seen them before . . . that's right he'd seen her on the train last week, and a thousand times in I Swan Lake. /I

"Well, he's very charming" She said as she reached out and patted the small boy's head. The music stopped for a moment and Kei looked back at the two.

"We're about to begin, I suggest you keep your eyes on the dancers and not on each other" The two blushed at his words as they took a seat and their own set of index cards. Shin moved over to cuddle on Himeno's lap, Hayate only watched how comfortable his son looked in the arms of this stranger. Shoji came back and sat down to take notes. Hajime had decided to sit on the sidelines and watch the dancers. The music began to play, at first a slow ballad began to play. The song was smooth, seductive and relaxing. The dancers followed the choreographer's directions as the tempo picked up. Himeno watched and let her mind travel as she pictured this all on stage.

----

As the morning went on to afternoon the three had a pile of recalls and a pile of people that probably would never hear from them. Shin was cradled in Himeno's arms and in a deep sleep, despite all the noise that had surrounded him. Now it was only the four adults in a warm room. "Yeah, but if you pick her we'll have to work a lot with her moves." Kei said as he discussed one of Himeno's choices, as she ran a hand through Shin's hair. "You get what I'm saying?"

"I understand" Himeno said in a low voice. "But the thing is, branching out from the regular ballet is not such an easy thing. The way her body moves, she has a lot of potential." Kei nodded as he remembered the dancer's moves.

"Which reminds me" Himeno turned to look at Hayate as he closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. "I saw your video, your moves are a bit too manly."

"WHAT!?" Himeno let out as her eyes seemed to pop out of her face. Shin shifted at the noise and she tried to calm down. "How could you say something like that?" The anger seeped through, had it not been for he toddler in her arms she would have punched him.

"Well, the way you move. It's like you're too uncertain of what to do next. Men dance like that, with a few exceptions of course. If I'm going to have you as my partner your going to have to dance to the same beat I'm dancing to. In the sense that you'll have to be as good as me" He smirked as he saw her face flame with fury.

"Actually, he's right" Kei let out as he let Hajime fiddle with a game on his laptop. "You two will need to synchronize your moves. Once you do that it will be easier to follow the choreography."

"And when you have a radio personality, like Sasame thrown in the mix, there's a lot of pressure on both of you." Shoji said as he stood, taking a pile of index cards into his suitcase. "I had my secretary call the station and he agreed to come in. The man has the voice of an angel, tell you. Now I have three big stars" Shoji grinned as he saw the anger on Hayate's face.

"You didn't tell me b he /b was going to be in it too."

"Would you have signed the contract if I had?" Hayate shook his head as Shoji said his good byes to everyone and left the room.

"Wow, this is going to be bigger than I thought." Himeno said as she looked out into the empty room, in wonder.

"The thought just hit you toots?" She sighed as she looked at the men beside her. Kei had turned off this laptop and was putting it away, while Hayate had a smug look on his face.

"Apparently" Himeno said as Hajime poked at his brother. She chuckled as she touched Hajime's head and watched him grin at her. "And the name is Himeno if you've forgotten." She said as she turned to Hayate and slipped Shin into his arms.

"I'll see you two on Monday" Kei said as he walked out of the studio.

"Hey dad, I'm hungry" Hajime said as he leaned on his father's lap. Himeno picked up her bag and eyed the three from the corner of her eye. I The train station /I she chuckled as she remembered. I How could such an arrogant man has such sweet children/I

"Yeah, we'll go eat now" Hayate stood and his shoulder bumped at Himeno. The two locked eyes once more as he adjusted Shin in his arms. A warm smile fell across her pale creamy face as she patted the small child's head and her eyes scanned the deep blue hues of Hayate's eyes. "I told you he was a lady's man" Hayate let out as he noticed the affection in her eyes.

"Bye Himeno" Hajime said as he followed his father out of the room. Himeno only sighed as she felt a small pain in her heart. She missed having someone to go home to. She had not seen her father in three whole years, not ever since she ran away from her problems. Natsue, Mayune and Mawata were in his life now, he didn't need her around. It wasn't like women of such high class would accept a simpleton like her.

"Oh" Hayate let out as he peeked back into the room. "The kids want you to come along too." Himeno smiled as she began to walk after him. Shin looked over his father's shoulder and rubbed at his eyes with a smile. He waved at Himeno, Hajime taking a hold of her hand, as the four headed out for a late lunch.

**Mai's Closing Notes** You know it's funny, I am actually having fun writing this fan fiction. The funny part being that no one really seems to be liking the story I have a passion for. _What If's_ made me friends and had reviews up the who-ha XD. The other fic _The Things We Do_ I am not so passionate about and it has readers. Well, I'm glad to have atleast hit four reviews It's nice to know that people seem to value my darn-toot'in hard word! I haven't decided how to fit in each of the leafe knights yet I'm winging it as I go along and I just hope that you guys will like my decisions. I'm so happy someone read this! waaahaaaaaaaaaa ::sniffles:: If anyone's reading this . . . see you next time! Also I just got myself a memory stick so quicker updates are in store.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3  
Bust A Move_

**Mai's Opening Notes:** Arg! OO I must be the worst speller in the universe, or should I say I must have the worst grammatical errors in my writing! When I reread the last chapter I was astonished by the fact that I accidentally used the word boy instead of body! I blame it on my brain; if it wasn't so fast then my hands could keep up! I need an editor! Well, that's hard to come across because I'd have to find someone who doesn't think my writing is crap . . . like my stupid best friend who wouldn't read a sentence of my work if her life depended on it. Anywho, I just started to catch up with my favorite fanfic Just You Wait by Rui and let me tell you I read twelve chapters in a row and it's coming to a conclusion! Yay me! (Boo for the fact that it's about to end) Bleh sorry for the delayed update I've been really stressed lately trying to get my life on the go! Arg, soon soon . . . bleh i started working at the joint! Have to wake up early T.T so that's why all my fics are all delayed XD. Also my daddy has been in the hospital!

I just wanted to thank everyone for the responses! I really enjoyed them, just hope I get more! Well . . . let's move on! I have had so much time to write this chapter and I haven't even done it until now XD. At least I have my outline so that will help me! Um, let's see . . . Christmas really wiped me out and there are a lot of people that I have yet to buy anything for, poor them XD.

Oh I really want to cosplay this year, for AnimeNEXT, but I don't really know what to dress up as. I was thinking of being Mai from King of Fighters/Fatal Fury and then I was thinking of being my character from Gaiaonline Mai Naotaki Irony? I think not! I would have to buy an Orly hat, a Kiki plushy and a Coco plushy to pull it off over 50 dollars plus an outfit exactly like what she's wearing! I was going to get them anyway but Idk. I love arts and crafts but I'm not sure how skilled I am for the part of making my own cosplay! I really wanted to do a group theme but everyone bailed on me. My little brother is going to be Garra sp? but I will kill myself before I cosplay anything from Naruto or Bleach or any of those popular things that people don't even know how to pronounce and it's over done! For any suggestions check out my picture on my profile here on Any suggestions appreciated! Oh, I just got really into Nana and got the anime in China Town, and some earrings with Shin's symbol! It's kick ass and so are the songs I love Mika Nakashima and Oliva (Trapnest)who sing the songs from the anime! Hey anyone doing anything for 7-7-07? Thats one of the days of AnimeNEXT and the unofficial Nana day XD . . . someone is organizing it already but they have nothing up yet.

------

Lunch was, for lack of a better word . . . tranquil. An array of soft melodies swept through the restaurant. The children were on their best behavior, as their father drank his coffee and read his paper in silence. She had expected this from an older man but what could someone his age find so darn interesting in the paper!? "So" She finally let out as she stabbed at her food with her fork.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to talk while you're eating?" Hayate asked as he looked over the newspaper at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't taught your kind of etiquette. This is just too serene for my taste." She let out as she scanned at the children at each of the sides of the square table.

"What did you think we were going to go for, fast food with loud obnoxious children running all over the place?"

"It would have been something normal" She whispered as Shin looked over at her and shared a warm smile. "Well, aren't you raising perfect little gentlemen?" _More like little old men in children's bodies, _She thought to herself as she sipped on her tea.

"I would hope so, toots." Hayate took another sip of his coffee and reverted his attention to the paper. "So, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Oh, my best friend is having an exhibition at an art gallery." For someone who had just fussed about not talking while eating she was surprised he'd started a conversation.

"That sounds interesting . . . I would think that for someone so careless and classless you would be perfecting your dance and table manners." Himeno could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand up in fury as she fisted her hands on her lap.

"Do you make it your hobby to insult people you barely know?"

"No, not really.You make it fun." He let out a grin as he folded his paper and placed it down on the table.

"I don't have to take this!" Himeno made one quick gesture and grabbed a hold of her bag. "I'm leaving!" She felt a small hand touch hers and looked over to her right.

"Don't go" Shin let out with watery eyes.

"Yeah, you're a lot funner than our dad" Hajime added as he prepared his own water works. Himeno only sighed and placed her bag back on the floor. The two small children just smiled and continued to eat their lunch. Hayate only shook his head and finished off his own meal.

"Tomorrow" Himeno looked up and across the table in question as he spoke. "Come over to my place and we'll work on your form. I already know all the choreography so we can work on it alone."

"Alright . . ."

------

"Can you believe he said I had no class!?" Himeno complained as she hooked an arm through Yayoi's. "He's such a fricken jerk, and to think he has such nice children" Slowly the two walked through the gallery as Himeno admired her friend's paintings.

"I can't believe such a wealthy, good looking and talented man has a horrible personality. It goes to show you that show business and fame ruins a person" They stopped before a painting and Yayoi looked over at her friend. "Except you of course, though it has made you very stubborn."

"Ha, ha. So why is this one covered?"

"I did tell you that you were my muse didn't I?" Himeno only nodded as Yayoi unveiled the painting. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'll buy it" Both Himeno and Yayoi turned their heads slowly to look behind them. There stood Go, the bartender they had met last week, with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Hey ladies. What do you think, don't I clean up well?" He questioned as he turned slowly in his suit and modeled it for them.

"Gorgeous" Himeno let out as the two women chuckled. "I thought you had forgotten"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He approached the painting and began to examine it. "It's so flawless."

"Yeah kind of like she caught this certain grace no one else sees" Himeno's jaw dropped as Hayate walked over to them in a half strut as if he was the king of the world. "It's like looking at someone else." He let out as he sipped at his red wine, while glancing over at Hitomi's flustered expression.

"Oh my goodness" Yayoi let out starry-eyed as she watched Hayate, ignoring his words. "It's it's" Hayate only smiled at the star struck young women "I must be dreaming"

"Well, I would have to disagree on that remark" Go let out as he cooly stroked a hand over the painting. "I think it catches the best and most resonating side of her" Hitomi blushed lightly as she hooked an arm through Yayoi's, waking her from her daydream.

"Come on," she let out as she herded her and Go away.

"Don't you know who that is?" Yayoi questioned a moment, though she already knew the answer.

"He's a big self-centered baboon" She scuffed as the three walked together to another painting. Leaving Hayate starring at the painting of Himeno in silence. "He's a snob"

"Gorgeous" He mouthed out as he smiled and took out his cellphone. Opening a file he began to write a quick text with ease.

--------

"Oh I got a txt" Hitomi let out as she curled on the couch in Yayoi's living room. "wonder who it's from" she said as she clicked a few times on her cellphone, "oh"

"What's up?" Yayoi questioned as she entered the small livingroom and offered her a cookie from a large bowl she had in her hands. Go came in behind her with a few drinks on a tray.

"Oh, it's from the baboon" she said as she started to read through it "Nothing important just his address" Yayoi's eyes widened as she put the bowl on the table and took a seat at the edge looking at Himeno.

"Why did he send you that? Are you two involved? What's going on I thought he said you had no class . . . is it because you were throwing yourself to him? Wait" she stopped a moment "Why am i ranting like this?" Both Go and Himeno laughed as Go patted Yayoi's head and gave her a gentle noogy.

"We're going to reherse together tomorrow" she said setting the phone aside. "It's nothing really, that big baboon isn't worth my time" she said with a shrug as she yawned lightly.

-------

The petite woman walked into a large lobby. She looked around a moment at the fancy room before someone came up to her "Good morning miss," the old man said in a cheery yet placid tone. "May I help you?" She looked up at the slightly taller older man, with his age printed across his face and through the strands of hair that she pressummed one day were black. She smiled lightly at him and nodded.

"Im looking for Hayate" she said as her mind seemed to become a tad spaced "He told me to ask for him in he lobby" she said as she adjusted the bag that hung heavily on her shoulder. The old man nodded and adjusted his hat.

"I was told a young woman would come in today. Though I believe you are much more beautiful than he had described" he said with a raspy laugh as he clicked a button on the wall and the elevator door opened. "Go up to the 10th floor, youll find his apartment there" She blushed and nodded a thank you as she walked into the elevator and clicked the tenth button, amaznig such a big building and it only had ten floors. As the doors closed she snapped her fingers, she had forgotten to ask what apartment number it was. A ding resonated through the elevator and the door opened. She blinked slightly, her heart softly pounding against her chest. She stepped out and looked around at the spacey hall. "Wait a minute" she looked from left to right at the small hall room but there were no pathways to walk on she looked up only to see a single door in the middle of the wall. She blinked lightly as she walked up to the door and knocked. It couldnt be that his apartment was the only one of this floor . . . wait was this a penthouse?

"Who is it?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Himeno" she let out quietly as she stood there, grasping the strap of her workout bag like a mad woman. The door slighlty opened and the deep lue orbs looked directly down at her flushed face

"You're early" came the responce as Hayate let her in, closing the door behind her. Her eyes opened wide as she looked around the living room "So what do you think of the place" he asked amuzed by her expression as he gave her a soft noogie and walked ahead to the kitchen, which was seperated from the living room with a small bar top and a few stool. There sat his sons turned on their seats with large grins on their faces

"HIMENO!" The two called out to her as she walked over and gave them a soft hug.

"Hi you two!" she said patting each of their heads.

"We're just having something to eat. Would you like something too?" Himeno only shook her head as she smiled lightly, still admiring the large apartment. The boys both turned back to their food and continued to eat as Himeno walked over to large windows that seemed to cover the whole wall. She looked down onto the street as the people walked about like small little ants. Thinking to herself for a moment she spaced out a moment. "Coffee" Hayate said as he held a cup infront of her nose. She julted and looked over her shoulder and up at him

"Im not that big of a fan of it" she said with a soft smile

"Suite yourself" he said then dragging the mug to his lips and sipping lightly on the hot substance "anything you might want?"

"Not really" she said softly, why was he being so nice and humble she wondered as she jolted. She looked down to see Shin and Hajime at her sides, chuckling lightly she patted their head affectionately. "Are you boys going to stay and watch us rehearse?" she questioned only to have them shaking their heads at her and pouting "how come?"

"We have voirin pwactice" Shin let out with a bright and proud smile as the doorbell rang. Each of the boys ran off leaving her side. She turned to see Hayate helping each child into his own jacket. A small smile came across her milky complezion as the boys ran out the front door.

"Well, let's get to work" Hayate said as he walked towards the entertainment system and turning it on. He turned to her and eyed her a moment, her low rise tight blue jeans and white tanktop. "That what youre going to wear?" she shook her head "ok then bathrooms that way" he said as he took off adjusted the white collared shirt he wore over his leatard. She went to her bag and quickly into the bathroom to change into her own outfit, leaving him with a smile across his face as she did so.

--------

"You're still doing it wrong!" Hayate let out as he stood before a flustered Himeno. He shook his handsome head a bit and dragged a hand over her waist as he moved in closer to her "This time follow my movements" Soflty he moved his hips from side to side following the music, only to have a blushing Himeno try to follow his movements. "What, do I make you nervous" he cooed into her small ear as she seemed to jolt shaking her head "Seems like I do"

"Oh hush up" she said as she let her body relax against his moving soflty against him. "Why would you make me nervous?" she questioned with a challenge in her eyes. He laughed lightly running a hand through her hair.

"That's what I was wondering." he laughed as she rolled her eyes and he ran a lazy hand up and down her back. Her body jolted lightly against him, provoking him to laugh again "So I've affected you" he let out as he nuzzled into her neck. Himeno moaned lightly at the soft sign of affection the two's eyes locked a moment later and Hayate started to move in to kiss her. Then the two parted quickly "we'll pick it up from the kiss scene tomorrow" Hayate let out trying to hide his flustered condition

"ye-yeah" Himeno let out, she hadn't thought that the play would make her come so close to a man, let alone Hayate. The lines in that one scene had made her system active and she had almost doze into his lips. The two didnt utter another word as Hayate looked over his shoulder at her for a moment they looked at each other and he smiled lightly

"dinner?" she nodded slightly as she looked down at the floor, her stomach was growling.

**Mai's Closing Notes: **Hmm, well GraceMarionPotter, I am going to elaborate the whole Pretear thing in some way shape or form . . . so don't worry. I'm planning on making a little love um whatever shape a square makes when you add one more coner (Wait that's a star XD) I won't give anything away . . . On Mannen . . . well, I have plans for Mannen buhahahahah. Oh and yes Shin and Hajime are his children! When I get the net back and stuff I will be able to read all the fanfics I promised to read (that means I will be reading some in the future!) It's hard to come up with a story that sounds original and when it is a bit original then you run out of things to write about XD I Well, here is to a new year and to having more reviews! Happy New Year, though its a couple of months late and happy Chinese New Year!


End file.
